Iris Moon
by Solarflare177
Summary: Ash and Cilan Go for a vist to see Iris in the village of dragons and the romantic moon festival is coming up fast. Thou there is one rule, to attend you need a date. So who will take Ash to the festival, What will happen who will win ashs heart. Negaishipping and Pearlshipping. Disclaimer: i dont know pokemon or anything related to it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I dont own anything of pokemon

"We're almost there," stated a very proper green haired young man.

"Great I can't wait to see Iris again!" cheered a jet blacked messy haired boy as he pumped his fist in the air.

The two boys were none other than Cilan and Ash. Cilan was wearing a pair of black dress pants, but instead of his usual vest and white shirt he wore a plain green dress shirt and a white tie. Ash on the other hand was sporting a pair of black cargo pants, a blue tee shirt, a pair of fingerless gloves, and his Kalos hat. The duo had recently joined up on the way to the village of dragons to meet up with their old friend Iris.

"Are you upset about having to put off your Kalos travels for this?" inquired Cilan, striking up conversation.

"Not really, though the guys were really sad to see me leave for the week, especially Serena," Ash answered shrugging off the giggled.

"What?" asked Ash not understanding his friend's laughter.

"Oh, nothing Ash you will figure it out one day," Cilan answered putting his hand behind his head trying to control his fit of laughs.

"What do you mean by that Cilan?" questioned Ash raising an eyebrow at his green haired friend.

"I just meant to imply that you're a little too young and too…well Ashy, so to speak, to understand what I'm talking about," answered Cilan, but upon saying that he realized he made a mistake, but a too late.

"Too Ashy?! What does that even mean? I'm old enough to know a lot of things! In fact I already know a lot of things!" Ash stated puffing out his chest a little.

"That's not what I meant by you're too young to understand," Cilan said, but then he mentally face smacked himself for not stopping himself again.

"What were you trying say then?" Ash asked, pushing the topic farther than Cilan was hoping to go.

"Nothing it's just not for little kids", Cilan said, but then slapped his hands over his mouth realizing the infamous phrase he had just quoted out of panic and habit of hearing.

"I'M NOT A LITTLE KID!" Ash shouted, obviously agitated by the phrase.

"Sorry Ash I didn't mean to call you that, it was a force of habit after hearing it so often. It just seemed like the time Iris would say it," Cilan said sweatdropping as he tried to calm Ash down a bit

"Oh, is that all?" Ash asked his frown turning into a smile; he gave a small laugh, "For a second there I thought it was actually just an insult!" Ash seemed to have wiped the event out of his head pretty quickly, causing Cilan to roll his eyes in slight annoyance.

"Okay, how about we stop for a bit to eat quick meal so we're not hungry when we get to the Village of Dragons?" Cilan suggested, trying to change the subject.

Ash opened his mouth but his answer can from his stomach in the form of a low rumbling sound. "I'll take that as a yes, "said Cilan with a chuckle, leaving an embarrassed Ash no room to argue over the topic, if he wanted to that was.

Soon Cilan had a pot of stew cooking on the outdoor stove while Ash was doing some training with his Pokémon along with just some plan old messing around, for fun.

'I wonder if Ash likes Iris…I mean he left a journey Kalos region just so he could come and see her…and the Ash I know does not normally do that…' thought Cilan with a small smile on his face.

"Pan pansage!" spoke the small grass monkey like Pokémon pulling Cilan from his thoughts.

"Oh, thank you Pansage I almost burned the stew," Cilan said, thanking Pansage as he sweatdropped a little bit.

After a little while Cilan called, "Food's ready!" Although they were only two words they were enough to make a group of pokemon stampede in a dangerous manor. Because of the stampede the green haired connoisseur soon found himself cowering behind the stove table his hair slightly messed up from almost being trampled to death.

"I guess something's never change," groaned Cilan as he stood up from behind the table. Though someone was missing, and that something was Ash, "It isn't like Ash to miss a meal," Cilan said to himself as he scoped the landscape, only to find Ash laying in the shade of a nearby tree.

Wondering what could be the matter Cilan started over to his raven haired friend, "Hey Ash, lunch just started aren't you hungry?" questioned Cilan.

Ash jumped upon hearing Cilan's voice, "Oh! Um…h-how stupid of m-me! Er…I'll go eat rig-right now!" Ash stammered while at the same time placed an item behind his backed. He quickly got up as he strolled over to the table. Cilan arched an eyebrow. What was that in Ash's hand? And was he blushing?

Later after a very interesting lunch the two were back on the road again towards the Village of Dragons.

"So, Ash what were you doing by that tree before lunch?"Cilan finally asked

"Oh that? T-That wa-was…er um…nothing! Y-Yeah that was…just nothing… nothing at all, what so ever!" Ash answered stuttering a little. Cilan was now intrigued, what was Ash doing that he was so unwilling to tell about.

"You sure it was nothing?", Cilan pushed.

"Yeah totally! What is there something on your mind about the whole thing?" Ash asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh it's nothing it just-OH look the Village of Dragons!" luckily for Cilan the village really was there. And just like that, Ash forgot all about the topic and took off running at full speed yelling with happiness and excitement, followed by Cilan who was trying to keep up with his friend's pace, laughing slight to himself at Ash's simplicity and very short attention span. 'Maybe one day he will understand what I was trying to tell him and maybe then he'll tell me what it was he was doing by that tree,' Cilan thought to himself as the Village of Dragons got closer into view, and Ash got farther away from him.

As the two finally entered the village, Iris's hometown, Ash slowed down to view the sites and let a very winded Cilan reach him, and so he could catch his breath. The Village of Dragons was beautiful, everywhere there were dragon type Pokemon! There were small dragon types like Axews, Drantinies, Bagon and Denios. There were dragon types that were a little larger such as Fraxures, Gabites, Altarias and Zweilous. And of course there were huge dragon types like Dragonites, Salamences, Flygons Haxoruses. All the dragon types were enjoying the lovely sun shiny weather, some were playing, others practicing their moves with one another and a few could be seen dozing in the warm sun's rays. The buildings in the village were all colorful and had markings on the sides in unique patterns. In the center of the village the large black and white statues of Zekrom and Reshiram could be seen from on top of any hill. The Village of Dragons was located on rolling hills covered in lush green grass and with an assortment of beautiful flowers dotted the landscape. The entire village was surrounded by a large forest of many species of trees and off in the not too far distant was a range of snow tipped mountains zigzagging the beautiful scenery.

Ash just stood there taking in the sights and smells of the village, it was a beautiful place to visit none the less live in. Iris was surely a lucky girl to have grown up in the village.

"Cilan were finally here!" Ash announced taking deep breath as he took in all the sights and smells.

"Yeah...su-sure... A-Ash..." Cilan panted, flopping down on his back in the green grass, "Just...y-you kn-know...g-give me a second...t-to catch my brea-breath,"

"Hey you're here!" yelled a voiced from up on the hill. They both turned to see a magenta haired girl, with pale skin, and blue eyes jogging down the hill with the wide grin on her face. She ran and jumped into a hug with Ash.

"Nice to see you too Shannon, I see you're not so shy anymore," greeted Cilan standing up from the grass.

Shannon suddenly release her grip on Ash, "It's nice to see both of you guys," she said, smiling

"Yeah, nice to see you Shannon, and I see you've done some stuff with your hair, it looks nice", Ash complimented.

"Oh, well thanks Ash," Shannon said, her cheeks flushing somewhat.

But it was true Shannon had changed since the last time they had visited the Village of Dragons. Instead of wearing her two toned blue dress she wore pair of big slackly jeans and a short sleeve green top. On one wrist she had a purple bracelet that was decorated with a yellow swirly design and a small pouch strapped to her side. Shannon's magenta colored hair was also done nicely in two small French braids.

"Si-Since when did you start noticing things like that Ash?" Cilan asked a little shocked by Ash's statement.

"What do you mean Cilan? I was just being nice," answered Ash casually.

"Well, I guess you're here to see Iris and her friend Dusk, I believe is her name, I should lead you to Iris's house!" Shannon said with a grin, the blush from Ash's complement still visible on her cheeks.

"Yeah, and I wonder who this Dusk is that's friends with Iris I hope there interesting and strong, because if they are I'm up for a battle," shouted Ash pumping his fist in the air.

"I guess a lot of things haven't changed," shrugged Cilan as the three began to make their way towards the center of the Village of Dragons. To meet up with Iris and her friend Dusk

I thank you all for reading the first chapter of the Story i hoped you enjoyed it and that you leave soem reviews, also tell your friends, and message me about ideas you have for the story or if you just wanna chat.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on Dawn stop being such a little kid," Iris taunted the blunette.

"I'm not being a little kid I just don't wanna die right now", Dawn retorted at the purple haired dragon loving girl.

Currently Iris was trying to get Dawn to swing on a rope in order to eventually get her to join her in the vine swinging. Dawn on the other had was very resentful of the whole idea and still wondered how Iris had gotten her to do this anyway.

"You know, I didn't come here to swing on vines I came here to train for contests," Dawn announced trying to get out of the situation she was in.

"You know, you can be training right now if you didn't spend the last 20 minutes building up the nerve to jump of this tree branch," Iris stated leaning up against the tree they were in.

Dawn peered down to the ground, which was an intimating six and a half feet below her, and gulped, "You know what Iris, um…I don't think vine swing is really my thing! Uh…I-I'm just going to get down and-" but the blunette girl was only able to mutter those words before the branch she was on broke and she slipped off.

Not wanting to fall to the ground Dawn reluctantly grabbed the rope in front of her and went tightly clutched it as she began to swing, "AHHH!" she screamed

"Finally!" Iris said pushing herself off the tree and smiling, but then frowned as she noticed how Dawn was having a hard time steering with the vine, "Hey, Dawn make sure to watch out for the trees and don't forget to not let go!"

"WELL, NO DUH!" Dawn yelled as she swung sloppily on the vine, screaming the entire time As Iris watched her friend she sweatdropped, realizing that Dawn was heading right for a nearby tree,

"M-Maybe this was a bad idea,"

"IRIS!" Dawn screamed as she headed for the tree Unfortunately Iris was Dawn how to swing on vines was a bad idea.

THUD! Iris cringed at the sound, "Hey, Dawn are you okay?!"yelled Iris leaping down from the branch she was on and rushed over to her friend with blue hair

"Uuuggghhh…" groaned Dawn, who was on the ground with swirls in her eyes from hitting the tree head on.

Dawn shook her head as her purple haired friend helped her sit up, "N-No need to worry, Iris I'm fine, j-just hit my head, that's all," Iris swetdropped and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, "Sorry, I didn't teach you how to steer, I'll make sure it's our next lesson!"

"Uh…actually, Iris," Dawn said, getting to her feet and dusting her clothes off, "how about we save that lesson for later?"

"Oh, okay then," Iris said, not knowing why Dawn wouldn't want to learn the skill of steering on a vine,

"Alright it's my turn" the purple haired girl bounded for the tree and climbed it easily, she was followed by a slight wobbly Dawn When they finally climbed to a branch, in which Iris insisted was the best for vine swinging, she searched for a good vine to swing on, while Dawn sat down and rubbed her aching head trying to sooth the pain.

"So Dawn how is your stay in the Village of Dragons so far?" asked Iris trying to break the silence which annoyed her so much.

"I like it, I mean the whole village is beautiful the dragon types are so nice," Dawn complimented, "though…I miss Ash and Brock, since they went their separate ways. Oh! By the way, Iris, how was Ash the last time you saw him?" Dawn asked, looking up at her friend

"Um…Ash…he was fine, since last time I saw him was when I invited him and Cilan here to the village for the week," Iris answered, but she stopped and gave a slight sigh, "but I doubt that Ash will come…since he's off in Kalos following his dream as always…"

she tugged on a branch but it snapped when she did this, Iris tossed it aside. Oh well that's nice..." Dawn said.

There was a bit of silence, except for the sound of rustling leaves as Iris continued to look for the right vine to swing on.

"Hey, Iris…I'm just curious…um is there any guys that you like Iris?" Dawn asked The question almost made Iris fall out of the tree in surprise,

"Wh-What?! Why would you ask som-something like that D-Dawn?" Iris stammered, as she regained her balance and at the same time turning her face away from Dawn to hide a blush that was creeping up on her chocolate brown cheeks.

But, too bad, her attempt failed miserably.

Dawn giggled as she saw the redness in her Unova friend's cheeks "Ooooh, so you do have a crush?" Iris squirmed slightly,

"Er…um….we-well…" she stammered her cheeks growing redder and redder with each passing second

"Who is he? What's his name?" Dawn shot out the question so fast you almost could not tell what he was saying.

"I-I don't have a cru-crush Dawn…so stop being such a little kid!" Iris lied, still trying to hide the growing redness in her cheeks and failing epically.

"Yeah you totally do Iris!" Dawn insisted, "You're face is red all over! So stop lying and tell me, who he is!" Dawn was practically squealing and squirming around with excitement.

"H's w-well…he's um…no one important," Iris stuttered quickly, but then mental kicked herself after for accidentally confirming that she actually did had a crush.

"I KNEW IT!" Dawn, yelled, jumping up from where she sat on the branch, an excited smile spread on her face "So, now what's his name, Iris?"

"Would you stop it Dawn! I don't go prying into your crushes!" Iris retorted, puffing out her red cheeks and turning away, trying to get Dawn to stop pushing the topic.

Instead Dawn of pursuing the answer from her like Iris had thought, her blue haired friend just sat back down on the branch, with a big funny grin and deep red blush plastered on her face.

"Wait you have a crush too Dawn?!" asked Iris in amazement. She remembered that last time she asked Dawn seemed to have no such interested and now here they were both sitting there blushing over stupid things like crushes.

'I'm acting like such a little kid,' Iris thought, 'acting all embarrassed over some guy...a really cute little kid of a guy…' Iris turned her attention from looking for a vine for a quick moment to stare out across the forest, she gave a sigh, 'Ash...I hope I get to see you again,' But no one could know Iris liked was one of her most guarded secrets. If anyone found that out, Iris wouldn't know that to do! She'd portably die of embarrassment!"

"Well, yeah I have a crush," Dawn said pulling Iris from her thoughts, "at first I didn't really like him…but after a while I really started to like him…so yeah," Dawn stated twisting a lock of her hair between her fingers slowly.

"Oh, that's nice," Iris said, resuming her search for a sturdy vine

"But besides that come on, Iris please give me a hint to who your crush is!" said Dawn as she jumped in front of Iris, a desperate look on her face.

Iris hesitated somewhat, "Okay…whatever, I'll tell you" Iris said, finally giving into Dawn rampant words, but then a sly smile spread on her face, "but only if…"

Dawn's face fell, "But only if?" she didn't like the sound of that

"If you…swing on a vine with me without complaining" Iris said finding two sturdy looking vines, she held one out to her friend.

"Okay, fine let's go!" Dawn shouted hoping to her feet and grabbing firmly onto the vine Iris held out to her

"Wow, that's all it took for you to not complain? A hint about my crush?" Iris asked, arching an eyebrow, knowing this was the same blue haired girl she had waited 20 minutes for to swing on a vine, but only resulted in fall off the branch and swing.

"Yup," Dawn said with a playful giggle, "I'm a big sucker for learning about people's love lives!"

Iris rolled her eyes "Okay, whatever, now come on!"

The purple haired girl grabbed the vine in both hands before pushing off the tree branch and taking off swinging through the canopy of branches Dawn on her tail.

Iris easily swung back and forth on different vines over and over feeling the wind blow through her royal purple hair and on her face, this activity always brought a smile to her face. Dawn on the other hand was holding on for dear life as she was doing everything to not complain as she followed her dragon loving friend. But as the minutes ticked by the two girls both couldn't keep their minds off their raven haired crush and how much fun it would be having him with joining them on swinging through the trees.

But with their minds preoccupied, neither of them noticed, until the last second, that at the height of their swing the vines they held snapped! Both Iris and Dawn were flung out of the trees and began to fall towards the opening were the forest met the Village of Dragons.

Dawn was screaming her head off and failing her arms about as they were about to crash. Iris, tried to balance herself so she could land on her feet, but she found that it wouldn't be possible and instead braced herself for the impending hard ground that she knew she would soon meet. But…it never happened instead she was caught by a pair of semi or more likely slightly strong arms.

The arms and body soften Iris fall for sure, but the person who they belonged to just got a hit from the force and toppled to the ground.

When all movement ceased, Iris peeked opened her eyes and after having clutched the person a little too close to her, "Hey thanks for saving my neck-ASH?! WH-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" screamed Iris, upon realizing who she was clutching so tightly.

"Yeah it's me, and you're welcome…now can you please do me a favor and get off me?" Ash asked, holding back small whimpers of pain from the impact.

"I-I'm sorry Ash, I'm just so surprised to see you! Um wh-what are you doing here?" Iris asked, still very shocked upon seeing him

"I'm here to see you of course, Iris," Ash said standing up and stretching, "now what were you doing falling from the sky?"

Iris was about to say something when her blunette friend spoke up instead. "We were vine swinging and then all of a sudden our vines broke and we almost plummeted towards our deaths," Dawn answered, climbing out of Cilan's arms since he had caught her, "but now need to worry"

"Dawn what are you doing here?...Oh Shannon was that girl's name Dusk or Dawn?" Ash asked surprised before turning to Shannon with a confused look.

"Whoops…I-I guess I mixed it up again! It was actually Dawn I was referring to earlier", Shannon answered putting her hand behind her neck nervously.

"No biggie, so what are you here in the Village of Dragons for Dawn?" Ash asked looking back at Dawn.

"Well I came here to train for my contests and I guess I gotta a little side tracked, but it's not so bad, besides the village has kinda rubbed off on me as you can tell!"

Dawn said referring to her new dress style. She wore a knee high white skirt that had a blue trim skirt, an elbow length baggy blue tunic, and white sneakers and her navy blue hair was done in a small braid running on the side of her face with the rest running down her back.

"Wow, Dawn I see you have taken a liking to the village wear, it looks good on you" Ash said His complement received a small blush from Dawn and a little jealous spark from Iris.

"Well you can't say the Village of Dragons has rubbed off on you yet, when you still don't like to swing on vines", Iris announced referring to the trees.

"You guys were swinging on vines?!" Ash exclaimed, "That's so cool, come on let's go try it Pikachu!" with that he started for the woods.

"Hey, Ash don't you think it would be better if we went to Iris's house first?" Cilan stated finally speaking up.

The voice of the connoisseur caused Ash to stop dead in his tracks and to turn around, a hand on the back of his head, he was wearing that goofy smile he always wore.

"Such a little kid, as usual" Iris said shrugging her shoulders in her signature poise.

"I'm not a kid Iris! I'm the same age as you!" yelled Ash obviously angry at Iris as usual for the statement.

"Yeah right you don't even know how what day it is!" Iris taunted, playfully as waved her finger in Ash's face.

"I may not, but at least I don't look like a Pokémon," Ash retorted crossing his arms and shrugging.

"What are you talking about Ash?" Dawn questioned obviously confused by the statement just made by the raven haired boy.

Ash was about to respond when he noticed what Iris looked like, she had definitely changed. Instead of her usual pink and white outfit, she wore a pair of black cargo pants, and a rose pink sleeveless pink tunic. On her feet Iris wore a pair of slightly dirt smudged pink sneakers and a small tan pouch was strapped to the belt loop of her pants. But what stuck out to Ash the most was Iris's hair; it was the most different of all. Instead of her usual three pigtails she had it all hanging loose for her yellow hair ties. On the top of her head Iris had four locks or her dark purple hair tied with a simple yellow band, the way they sprouted upward and bounced around with her movement was nice. Her bangs were now longer and hovered in four loose strands above her eyebrows, the two strands on the far left and right made a matching pair of loops that swooped downwards and rested on her chest, which Ash noticed had also…well changed a bit in size.

As he stared at the beautiful girl that now stood before his very eyes seemed to be hypnotized by her. Staring at Iris made a feeling well up in him…a feeling he'd never thought he would possibly feel. Was this odd warm feeling he felt, love?

"I-I…um was trying um wh-what I m-meant to say was….ah never mind…I-I give up," Ash stammered.

"WHAT?!" everyone suddenly gasped in amazement at what he had just said.

"B-But Ash you never give up," Cilan muttered to the group through a very surprised expression.

"What? Iris just caught me off guard with her new outfit and hairstyle, th-that's all," Ash said trying to shake off there stares his friends were giving him.

"A-Ash…since when did you start to notice how people dress and how their hair looks?" Dawn asked in amazement.

"I-I don't know…I just started to I guess," Ash answered trying to find a way out of his predicament.

Luckily his answer came in the voice of a magenta haired girl speaking up. "Um don't you think we should get going to the house?" Shannon stated giving Ash a looking of knowing.

"Yeah, good idea," Ash said, waiting change the subject, "hey Iris, I'll race ya!" Ash shouted pumping his fist in the air.

"Oh, you're on Ash!" Iris responded facing the boy with a look of competition in her eyes.

"Ready! Set! GO!" Ash shouted With that they both took off running down the road leaving a trail of dust behind them.

"Something's never change I guess", Cilan sighed sweatdropping and then began to walk down a different road with the two other girls. They all laughed among themselves knowing that soon Ash and Iris would be running back in this direction having discovered they were going the wrong way.

I thank you all for reading the this chapter of the Story i hoped you enjoyed it and that you leave soem reviews, also tell your friends, and message me about ideas you have for the story or if you just wanna chat.


	3. Chapter 3

After a short walk Cilan, Dawn, and Shannon finally arrived at a pleasant looking house. It rested near the top of one of the many hills in the village, it's exterior was a nice painted a nice crème color which contrasted rather well with the house's purple roof. The front lawn had a small garden with colorful flowers blooming in it.

"Hey we are, this is where you guys will be staying," Shannon said as they approached the front of the house, "this is Iris' house, she lives her with her Mom, but she's mostly here by herself since her Mom's almost always at Elder's house, because she helps Elder take care of the village" Shannon explained, walking up to the bark brown door that had an elaborate design of swirls on it.

"Ah, this house has a very rustic and warm homey feeling to it! Just like a warm bowl of soup on a cold winter's day or a soft hint of parsley in you add to a dish," Cilan announced poising and expressing his feelings.

"Oh brother, I forgot you do that Cilan," Dawn muttered, sweatdropping as she and the others walked into the house.

"I can't help it, it's just the way I express my feeling for something! I do it for everyone around me to understand and savor my passion!" the green haired connoisseur said felling rather pleased with himself.

The interior of Iris's house was nothing fancy. There was a small kitchen to the left of the entrance that had regular kitchen items like a fridge, a stove and cupboards. In the large area in the front of the house there was the living room with a tall bookshelf, a TV that rested on a stand, and a rose pink couch that looked really comfy. A little ways from the living room was a table with room for six people, on the other side of the table was a hall way with two doors on the sides and an open door at the end of the hall that revealed a small bathroom that had a sink and a shower and other bathroom stuff.

"Okay, make yourself comfy," Shannon said, turning to Cilan she said "you and Ash will be sleeping in the room on the left and the girls and I will be in the on the right. Dawn knows where everything is if you can't find it", Shannon explained pointing out a few things, while Dawn crashed on the couch still sore from the afternoon of vine swinging with a certain purple haired girl.

"Thanks Shannon…now I wonder where Ash and Iris are", Cilan's question but he was quickly answered by a very weak knock on the door.

"Huh, I wonder who that is," Cilan stated sarcastically, with a knowing look plastered on his face as he opened the door.

On the other side lay an exhausted Ash and Iris crawling on the ground. The both of them looked totally pooped!

"H-How far did you get before you realized which you were going the wrong way?" Cilan asked helping the two to their feet.

"O-Oh…I do-don't k-know…" Iris panted, "m-maybe…about half way t-to Op-Oplecuid C-City…I think…" Iris answered, before crawling to one of chairs at the table and collapsing into it.

"You two look exhausted, how about I cook up some dinner for us? Besides it's getting late," Cilan offered heading to the kitchen, setting his bag off in the corner.

"Thanks Cilan, that really would hit the spot right about now!" Ash answered leaning back in his chair watching his green haired friend go to work.

"You're such a little kid, Ash! Not everything is about food," Iris taunted before her comment was opposed by the loud growling of her stomach. Everyone broke out laughing as Iris blushed a deep shade red and wrapped her arms around her middle in embarrassment.

"Ha! Ir-Iris t-that was…ha p-perfect!" Ash said between laughs.

"Oh…ugh whatever Ash!" Iris retorted giving him a mean look before looking away with her arms folded, trying to hide the color in her cheeks.

"O-Okay…I'm sorry Iris it was just t-too funny," Ash apologized getting closer to Iris and putting his hand on her shoulder.

Iris, flinched slightly as the blush on her cheeks increases, she glanced into Ash's amber eyes and can't help but let smile returned to face upon seeing her crush's hand on her shoulder. Iris opened her mouth, about to respond to his apology when the front door opened.

Everyone looked to see a woman who looked like a lot like Iris! The women had the same dark complexion; she had the same royal purple hair, except it ran down her back in one long French braid. The only difference between her and Iris was that instead of big brown eyes she had big hazel eyes and she was taller, and it was obvious to everyone that she was about middle aged. The women was dressed in a long sleeved shirt that was leaf green color, she wore a pair of tan pants.

"Iris, dear you didn't tell me you had visitors!" the women exclaimed "Iris, who's that?" Ash asked, his purple haired friend Instead of answering, Iris stood from the chair and hugged the women, "Mom what are you doing here?" she asked with a smile

"Mom?" Ash questioned

Looking up from her daughter "Oh, well nice to meet you all I'm Iris's mother, Silvia" the woman announced in a very sweet tone as she approached the group, "Iris who are your friends?"

"Oh, well this is my friend Dawn," Iris started, indicating to the bluenette who was lounging on the pink couch

"Nice to meet you ma'am," Dawn said with a smile, and a small wave from the couch

"And my other friend Cilan, is in the kitchen," Iris said

Hearing his nameCilan poked his head out of the kitchen and gave a smile to Iris' mother, "It's a pleasure to meet you, miss," he stated with a small bow

"I'm horrible with names, so just to clear, you're Dawn and that's Cilan," Silvia said slowly, pointing to the blue haired girl and then towards the kitchen wher the green haired connoisseur was.

She then turned to the raven haired boy that was seated in a chair, "so now, who's this?"

"O-Oh him?" Iris said with a small smile towards her crush, she opened her mouth and was about to introduce Ash, but she didn't get to utter but he leaped up from his chair and decided to introduce himself.

"Hi, I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and this is my partner Pikachu!" Ash announced proudly as he pointed to the yellow mouse like pokemon resting on his shoulder, "and I'm training to be a Pokemon Master!"

Iris dropped over amine style, "Right…I was just about to say that," she muttered

sweatdropping Silvia gave a smile to Iris's friends, "Well it's nice to meet you all. I'm happy to see Iris has made some new friends…because she's really not use to...", Silvia started to explain, but was cut off as her daughter jumped in front of her Waving her arms around quickly.

Iris yelled "Used to uh…nothing! It's nothing!"

Everyone gave Iris a look of surprise at her sudden reaction, except for a magenta haired girl who gave a knowing looking.

Iris's mother sweatdropped, "R-Right…um nothing,"

After dinner

"Ah, that was a superb dinner Cilan!" Silvia asked patting her now full stomach, "Where in the world did you learn to cook so well?"

"Well, I'm a cooking connoisseur and also a gym leader at the Stration city gym. My brothers and I taught ourselves how to cook, and I'm so glad you liked it, ma'am," Cilan answered with a smile, pleased by the woman comment towards his food

"You're welcome now on to more important matters," Silvia suddenly said, she smiled, "are you guys looking forward to the Moon Festival, that's coming up?" Silvia shouted excitingly leaning in the table a little with her hands.

"Moon festival, what's that?" Ash asked with a look of interest on his face at the new development in table talk.

"It one of the best times of the year, everyone comes to town to dance, eat, and make new friends!" Iris interrupted jumping out of her chair with a big smile on her face.

"You had me a things to eat!" Ash said excited at the mention of food, "when is it, Iris?" Ash question very interested by this knew event.

"Next week, on the full moon", Silvia butted in.

"Alright, I can't wait! I'm so psyched", Ash yelled, pumping his fist in the air.

"Um, Ash not to burst your big bubble, but in order to attend the Moon Festival you need a date," Silvia said with a small chuckle.

The face of Ash turned from smiling to confuse pretty quickly at that statement, "A date…wait why do I need a little dried up piece fruit to attend?" Ash asked puzzled, everyone sighed at Ash saying this.

"No, not a date as in a fruit, a date as in with a girl hand in hand", Cilan corrected Ash.

"WHAT! I've have to bring a girl to attend?!" Ash shouted freaking out at this new predicament.

"Oh, come on Ash I could be fun! You know eating some good food and dancing with a girl!" Dawn spoke up taking Ash's hand and pulling him into dancing position.

"Uh, yeah but I-I really don't wanna have to ask a girl to the Moon Festival," Ash said oblivious to Dawn flirty action.

"Oh come on Ash it will be fun," Dawn giggled holding Ash's hands and swinging him around slightly.

Iris sat, squirming in her seat, narrowing her brown eyes slightly, feeling extremely jealous of how this girl was guessing up to Ash.

"You know Dawn, you're right it will be fun, trying something different!" Ash stated still holding Dawn's hands.

"Really?! That's great, now who you going to take?" the bluenette asked, giddy to hear the answer as she started giving Ash the flirty eyes.

"Yeah, now all I need to do is find a girl," Ash let go of Dawns hands and took up a thinking poise.

Dawn twitched before face palming herself in frustration, this earned a laugh from everyone, and it cheered up Iris knowing that she still had a chance. Though the thought crossed her mind that Dawn basically just said it out loud to Ash and he had not understood.

"I-Is Ash always been this dense?" Silvia whispered to Cilan trying to hold back a little fit of giggles.

"Yeah, that's our Ash, as thick as a lead brick!" Cilan laughed watching Dawn wallow in the event that had just unfolded. He had to admit the whole thing was pretty darn funny to Cilan.

"I've got!" Ash's loud outburst silenced the room as everyone waited for Ash's answer, "I know who I can take to the Festival!"

"Who is it Ash?" Iris asked, trying to hide the slight nervousness she felt

"I can take my Pokémon Snivy, she's a girl!" Ash announced feeling like a genius.

Everyone fell over anime style at Ash's statement.

"Ash! You have to bring a human date to the festival" Iris corrected standing up from the floor

"Oh…I guess you're right, Iris" Ash went back to pondering this, Iris giggled at watching Ash think.

"Oh Ash you're such a little kid!" Iris taunted knowing well the reaction she would get.

"Hey, I'm older than you! And besides do you have a date to the Moon Festival, either!" Ash said raising crossing his arms, proudly.

"Well…okay maybe I don't…but I can get one soon than you can!" Iris dared as became blush very evident on her face.

"Nah-uh, no you can't, I'll bet you I can get a date before you can!" Ash dared back.

"You're so on Ash, but you're going to lose this one, no doubt!" Iris yelled looking Ash straight in his amber eyes.

"You're on Iris!" Ash declared sticking his hand out for Iris to shake, and shook it she did. They faced each other before look at the group.

"Hey…um…Iris," Ash suddenly said, his face turning a bit pink, he glanced down at the floor and then to Iris, "um…ca-can I ask you a question?" Iris blinked.

What was Ash thinking? She watched as he gave a shy smile. Iris felt he heart pound in her chest.

'Is Ash…g-gonna ask m-me to be his date?' Iris thought her face warming

'No! He can't being doing what I think he's doing!' a panicked Dawn thought

"Y-Yeah, Ash…what is it?" Iris asked

"Er…um…I-I was wondering…" Ash stopped, he looked at Iris, "do y-you know how I could find a date?" Ash asked shyly.

Everyone broke out laughing except for Iris who face palmed themselves.

'Of course,' Iris thought, feeling stupid for thinking that Ash was about to ask her, 'he doesn't even have one clue about dates…what a little kid!'

I thank you all for reading the this chapter of the Story i hoped you enjoyed it and that you leave soem reviews, also tell your friends, and message me about ideas you have for the story or if you just wanna chat.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ugh, I slept like a rock," Cilan announced exiting his room nearest to the living room as he stretched his arms.

"Tell me about it, this village really makes you just wanna sleep," Ash agreed strolling past Cilan towards the living room and flopping down on the couch.

"Hey, Ash where are the girls?" Cilan asked took around the house for the two females, Iris and Dawn.

"I don't know," Ash answered as he turned on the TV and started flipping through channels, "maybe they went to get some food or to train", Ash said, snapping the TV off, since nothing good was on, and was now interested in the were bouts of the girls.

"Ash, is all you think about food and pokemon?" Cilan asked Ash, even though he already knew the answer, he strolled into the kitchen and began to make some coffee.

"No Cilan, that's not all I think about, I also think about...um gir-" but Ash sharply cut himself off, Cilan arched an eyebrow at the raven haired boy, "Er…um I-I mean…n-no you got me, Cilan! I think about Pokemon, food and nothing more!" Ash yelled trying to cover up his big slip up.

Cilan chuckled and shook his head, "I knew it Ash! Okay, now who's the girl?" Cilan questioned, still making his coffee.

"Wh-What?! G-girl there is no gi-girl! I have no in-interest in g-girls!" Ash rushed trying to hide a blush coming over his cheeks.

"No, I'm pretty sure I hear the word girl slip from your mouth earlier," Cilan informed turning to face Ash as the coffee starting to brew.

"Cilan, I already told you, all I think about is yummy pokemon and training food!" Ash blurted out, as the blush on his cheeks became much more evident as he rambled, "N-No I mean food pokemon and yummy training-Ugh I mean-"

"Ash, give it up and just admit it!" Cilan said chuckling at his friends rambling.

"Ugh! You know what I meant, and okay Cilan, I like a girl, happy?" Ash muttered embarrassed as he came to the table and took a seat.

"Much so, I'm glad your finally growing up," Cilan stated, as he strolled from the kitchen and took a seat on the opposite side of the table from Ash.

"Yeah I'm growing up great," Ash muttered not really caring about that, "and yes…I-I like a girl…but I'm not actually sure if she likes me back," he added softly trying not to face Cilan.

"Ash has a crush?!" both of the guys turned to see Shannon standing in the doorway.

"NO!" Ash shouted, embarrassed

"Yeah, he does," Cilan countered

"CILAN!" Ash groaned, covering his now red face

"And now I'm going to go for a walk, and hey Shannon, why don't you give Ash some advice?" Cilan suggested as he winked at Ash, who as shooting him daggers.

"Thanks a lot Cilan you're such a big help" Ash sarcastically praised as the green haired guy walked out the door closing it on his way out.

"So first things first, Ash, who is she?" Shannon asked having taking Cilan's seat across from Ash.

"Uh…I really don't wanna say," Ash answered, fidgeting with his fingers "but her name isn't important…it's just that I'm not sure if this girl likes me back" Ash stated with a saddened face.

"Come on Ash I haven't know you long, but from what I've heard from Iris and Dawn you never give up" Shannon encouraged trying to brighten Ash's spirits.

"You're right Shannon I'm not giving up", Ash announced jumping to his feet.

Shannon stared at Ash giggling gently to herself.

"What's so funny Shannon?" Ash inquired looking at her with a puzzled look.

"Oh nothing, it's just that a moment ago you were upset now you're all pumped up," Shannon pointed out gesturing to Ash still giggling gentle.

"Oh is that it? Anyway Shannon do have any tips that I should know, so that I can make this girl like me?" Ash questioned taking a seat again and looking intensively at Shannon.

Shannon thought for a second before stating "Well…um first thing I guess, would be that you need to act yourself and be nice,"

"Okay that should be easy," Ash said leaning back in his chair.

"Because you already do that don't you?" Shannon pointed out, smiling.

"Yeah that's it I guess," Ash said, "so is there anything else?"

"Um…well you could spend some time hanging out with this girl," Shannon suggested, "and you could get her a gift, girls like gifts,"

"Okay, hanging out, and gifts," Ash repeated, added these things to his mental list

"Now since I answered your question," Shannon said, "could you answer my question?"

"What question?" Ash asked

"About who your crush is!" Shannon said, "Please, tell me Ash!"

Ash felt his face warm as he thought of a certain girl, "Er…um well I-I um-"

"Come on Ash tell me who you have a crush on please!" Shannon pleaded giving Ash a pair of puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, okay," Ash couldn't stand puppy dog eyes, "but you have to promise not to tell anyone", Ash whispered looking at Shannon with serious eyes.

"Okay I promise", Shannon promised getting gitty.

"Alright…well sh-she's um…" Ash felt his face burn and he bite his lip before he whispered in a soft voice to were Shannon almost didn't hear him, "it's…um Ir-Iris"

"Oh my gosh! I had no idea!" Shannon gasped surprised, that Ash had a crush on her closet friend At that moment the door opened and in stepped Iris and Dawn.

"You had no idea about what?" Iris asked carrying a bag in her left hand.

"Oh nothing!" Ash shouted, jumping up from his chair, "Um Shannon, how about we take a walk so we can finishing talking," Ash said panicked as he grabbed Shannon's had and rushed outside.

"Phew, we barely got out of that one Ash," Shannon stated as the two walked away from the house.

Suddenly Cilan ran by yelling, "Oh my gosh I forgot about my coffee!"

The two broke out laughing as they made their way towards town.

"Cilan seems kind of interesting doesn't he", Shannon pointed out Cilan as he dashed towards the house.

"Yeah he is interesting and actually he's very nice", Ash stated strolling down the road.

"Um Ash, it just crossed my mind…but do you think Iris may think that we...um well you know…" Shannon let her voice trail off as she tried to imply what she was saying; a worried look decorated her face.

"What's the matter Shannon? What might Iris think?" Ash asked, raising an eyebrow as they started into town.

"Well you know how we were laughing and how you grabbed me by my hand and rush out of Iris's house like that…" Shannon started to panic a bit on the inside as the thought about what her purple haired friend might be at the moment.

The magenta haired bit her lip, 'Oh I hope Iris isn't thinking what I think she's thinking!' Shannon thought nervously, 'When Ash grabbed my hand like that it made it look like…Ash likes me instead of her!' this thought filled her with even more panic because Shannon knew that Iris like Ash, sure Iris never came out and told her, but by the way Iris talked about him nonstop it was just so obvious!

"Um…I'm not following you Shannon," Ash said giving a puzzled look as he shrugged his shoulders.

Shannon sweatdropped, obsessively the raven haired boy had no idea what his action of pulling her out of the house had kinda implied.

"Well maybe she thought that you and me...are um dating behind her back", Shannon shyly muttered under her breath.

Ash's eyes bugged out of his head as a mental bell went off in his head, "What have I-?! Or you?! I mean we?! Or whoever just done?!" Ash shouted trying to pull himself together, as he waved his hands in the air referencing to them, then the house, and then back to them.

"I-I don't know…b-but we need to go back and explain this to Iris, now!" Shannon cried in a panicked tone and was about to take off running towards the house, but Ash stopped her and pulled her back.

"Wait hold on…what if we make her think that and play off of it a little?" Ash asked, mischievously stroking his chin, "how about we go grab some breakfast?"

"What are you talking about Ash?! And where in the world did you get that idea?!" Shannon raised an eyebrow not fully understanding.

"Um from my brain, duh," Ash said, seeing that it was the most obvious answer, "come on it'll be fun and besides I haven't eaten breakfast yet, I'm starved!", Ash announced giving his usual goofy smile.

"O-Oh, right…for a second there I-I thought you meant…it was like a date or something," Shannon blushed a little and laughed, feeling stupid for thinking such a thing.

"What no, why would you think that Shannon?" Ash question taking his turn to be confused.

"Oh nothing, now come on Ash," Shannon spun and snatched Ash's hat off his head and placed it on her head, "try and catch me" with that Shannon took off running and laughing loudly.

"Hey! Iris not cool give it back!" Ash yelled as he took off after Shannon.

Shannon stopped dead in her tracks and turned around to face Ash, she doubled over laughing

"Ash you really do like Iris don't you?" Shannon giggled as she handed Ash back his Kalos hat.

"What makes you say that Shannon?" Ash asked as he placed his signature item back on his head of messy black hair.

"Well you just called me Iris!" Shannon said rolling his eyes.

Ash started rubbing the back of his neck as blush colored his face.

"Oh…er um…hehehe so-sorry about that…er uh to make it up to you breakfast is on me!" Ash announced still embarrassed a little about what had just happened.

"Sure Ash," Shannon giggled, "now I know just how sweet of a guy you are, just like Iris said you were!" Shannon sarcastically flirted as she took Ash's arms.

"Yeah-wait what else has Iris said about me?" Ash inquired as they started off into town.

"Not much else", Shannon laughed gently, knowing full well that wasn't true

"Come on Shannon tell me what she said", Ash pleaded, whining.

Shannon separated herself from Ash causing him to stop.

"Well nothing much else besides…" she flashed a playful smirk, "except that you're such a little kid!" Shannon shouted, quoting her best friend, before she took off running down the road.

"I'm not a little kid Iris!" Ash yelled taking off after her, but after a moment he realized what he had just said again and face palmed himself realizing his stupidity.

Both of the girls just stood there staring that the door jealously boiling up inside of them. "Did Ash really just take her by the hand and get her alone?" both of the thought to themselves. Finally the trance was broke when Cilan burst through the door and rushed into the kitchen making a dive for a slightly smoking coffee machine.

"What happened Cilan? And why is the coffee burning?" Iris yelled setting down her back and rushing into the kitchen.

"Oh it's nothing I just left the house to give Ash and Shannon some alone time," Cilan responded, but then realizing what he just accidentally implied.

Hearing this Iris shifted on her heals roughly, the strong piercing look of jealousy on her a face could be visible to anyone a million miles away.

"Oh well, Cilan if you need me I'll be in my room," Iris muttered in an aggravated tone as she strolled out of the kitchen and into her room.

Cilan clenched his teeth for Iris's disappearance down the hall, was quickly followed by the loud slamming sound of her bedroom door. No amount of hunkering could have prepared Cilan for the thundering slam of her door. It was so loud that Cilan questioned how the door was still in one piece, let alone standing. Dawn looked on amazed at what had just happened not understanding why Iris just acted that way. Dawn walked over and picked up Iris bag and made her way over to the den of the dragon trainer girl. She slowly opened the door to see Iris lying on her bed, her hands covering her face,

"Iris you okay? You seem upset," Dawn naively spoke up closing the door behind her.

"Oh I'm sorry Dawn…I-I'm just a little u-upset," Iris muttered, slowly sitting up in a slouching position on the edge of her bed.

"A little upset?" Dawn repeated, taking a seat next to her friend on the bed

"Yeah…a little," Iris repeated, trying to hid the glumness in her tone

"Oh, Iris don't try and lie! I know something is wrong," Dawn persisted

"…Okay you got me," Iris admitted with a sigh, "I-I'm just upset be-because of something…Cilan said about my crush," Iris stuttered trying to find some words to put a sentence.

"So Cilan knows who your crush is?!" Dawn squealed happily, "Tell me who it is please, I'm begging you!"

Dawn's sudden reaction caused Iris to break out laughing, "No way Dawn, I'm not telling!"

"Awww…" Dawn groaned, slumping over anime style Iris laughed harder, "I'm not telling…but I'll give you credit, because you sure know how to cheer me up!"

"Come on, just a hint?" Dawn begged giving Iris a puppy dog face

Iris rolled her eyes, unfazed by the puppy dog look, but she smiled "Oh, alright…I guess a hint won't hurt,"

"Okay, okay, what is it? What's your hint?" Dawn squealed jumping up and down somewhat on the bed.

"Okay…well um…" Iris thought for a moment. What could her hint be? She didn't want to make it too obvious that it was Ash; she blushed somewhat at the thought of having anyone know her secret.

"Iris! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!" Dawn pleaded "Okay, okay…er well,"

hiding her pink face, she then thought of something good, "um…he is currently here in the Village of Dragons,"

Dawn blinked her blue eyes, "That's it?" she was obviously not very happy at the hint she was given, "well thanks that just narrows it down to just about, I don't know, every guy in the village!"

Iris giggled recovering from Dawns statement, "Well you asked for a hint and I gave you one,"

Dawn pouted, "No fair, that hint sucked, give me a better one," she pleaded Iris shook her head, "No Dawn, now will you stop it? You're being such a little kid", Iris retorted trying to get off topic.

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Are too, besides you pick out the most childish outfit to wear to the Moon Festival," Iris pointed out.

But at that comment both girls suddenly remembered something very important. This very important thing was the very reason why they woke up early and went out shopping that morning. Their clothes for the festival! Both of the girls locked eyes before jumping for their spots on Iris's bed and diving for their bags and tearing them open like it was Christmas.

"I cannot believe we forgot about our new outfits for the festival!" Dawn laughed pulling a stack of dress clothes out of one of her many bags.

"Yeah I know, we were so focused on something else we completely forgot", Iris agreed pulling some items out of her bags.

"And that something was your crush problems!" Dawn stated giggling, as she held a shirt in front of her chest while looking in the mirror.

"Hey I never said I had a problem," Iris argued trying on some new bracelets and hair bands.

"Sure, and slamming the door and causing small earthquakes totally doesn't scream problem," Dawn sarcastically announced.

"Whatever, let's just focus on getting our outfits ready for next week," Iris suggested trying to change the subject and at the same time stop blushing at how childish she had acted a few minutes ago.

Suddenly Dawn stopped and stood perfectly still, before slowly turning around to face her purple haired friend, she had a sly smile on her face "Oh, Iris I think there's one other very important thing we just forgot about,"

"What would that be Dawn?", Iris mindlessly asked examining another bracelet.

"Oh I don't know, maybe it has to do with that bet you made with Ash about who could find a date first at dinner last night?" Dawn said

Suddenly Iris froze, she glanced up at her friend, "Oh yeah…I-I almost forgot about that…"

"Iris how could you forget?" Dawn asked, "besides, you're gonna win that bet for sure!"

"How do you know?" Iris asked, as she pulled a pretty yellow skirt from one of her bags "Because, silly, you know exactly who you're gonna asked to be your date!" Dawn said smiling

"I-I do?" Iris asked, placing the skirt against her hips to see what it looked like Dawn sighed

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" Iris sweatdropped "Uh…I-I guess-"

"Your crush! You're gonna ask your crush to be your date, right?" Dawn asked, giggling Dawn expected Iris to agree with her and also laugh but she was startled to see Iris's face fall and the skirt she had slip from her hands and fall to the carpet floor.

"R-Right?" Dawn asked again Iris slumped down onto her bed again, "Um…I-I would b-but Dawn…I-I…"

Seeing her friend's distress Dawn arched an eyebrow, "What? Did I say something wrong?"

Iris shook her head before flopping onto her back, and stared up at the ceiling, "N-No…but it's just that…I-I mean…I was wondering if…" Iris stammered, she felt a flood of red starting to creep onto her cheeks, she slowly sat up, and then taking a breath she blurted, "Dawn could you please give some advice on how to get my crush to like me!" she pleaded, in one breath, trying not to seem embarrassed without success.

"Y-You need advice?" Dawn asked, slightly surprised

Iris gave a sheepish nod as the blush on her face increased greatly, "I-I don't know if you know this…but I-I not too good with talking an-and making people like me…e-especially guys…" a sad look seemed to flash over the dark skin girl's face as she admitted this

softly Dawn blinked, "Oh…I had no idea Iris…" she let her voice trail off as the blunette realized why Iris had been so jumpy when her Mom had said she was happy that Iris had made friends.

She never could have thought of Iris being the shy type, or anywhere close to boring. What could have prevented her from making friends here in the Village of Dragons? Dawn would of asked but she could tell, by the uneasy look on Iris's face, that the who conversation would touch a raw nerve, so she deiced against it.

Climbing onto the bed Dawn placed a hand on her purple haired friend's shoulder, "Don't worry Iris, I'll tell you everything you need to know about making your crush like you!"

"Really?" Iris asked, a small smile forming on her lips

"Yup!" Dawn said with a wink

"You're the best Dawn!" Iris exclaimed, throwing her arms around the bluenette girl

"Okay, now here's what you'll need to do", Dawn started, he face suddenly becoming very serious, "To get a guy to like you…have to act nice, keep conversation, dress up-"

"Dawn hold on your going too fast," Iris said stopping her friend, "I-I mean I can be nice…but I-I'm not good at keeping conversation, cause the moment I see As-I mean my crush…I get all nervous, my tongue doesn't work, my mind goes blank and…" she sighed and covered her face, "I make myself look like a total idiot!"

"Iris calm down," Dawn said shaking Iris's shoulder, firmly, "it's okay if you're not really good at talking to your crush,"

"It is?" Iris asked, in a small voice "Yup, and it's because I know a way to make it easier!" Dawn informed with a grin

"You do? What is it?" Iris asked quickly

"All you have to do…" Dawn stopped, just for effect, "is have confidence in yourself and talking to your crush will be a breeze!" the bluenette girl expected Iris to be smiling, seeing how she had just given her the answer to her question but she was surprised to see that Iris had a frown on her face, "What is it Iris?"

The dragon trainer sighed, "Well…it's just that…I-I really do-don't have a lot of c-confidence in myself…" she admitted, tugging absentmindedly on a lock of her hair

"Oh don't say that," Dawn said, "besides Iris how can you not have self-confidence?"

A sad look flickered in her brown eyes, "Well…i-it's because…well I-I…" the girl's voice cracked a bit, "I-I…I don't think…I'm pretty…"

Dawn gasped, "Iris you shouldn't say that about yourself!"

"Well it's true!" Iris snapped, looking at her friend, her eyes a bit glassy with tears, "I have dirt brown eyes, my hair always manages to get tangled and messy, and I'm just plan ugly! I-I just wished pretty like y-you Dawn!"

The bluenette girl blinked in shock, "I-Iris…you are pretty!"

"No I'm not," Iris said, brushing away her tears

"Yes you are!" Dawn insisted, feeling utterly sorry for her friend, "besides who told you were ugly? Whoever that person is I'll go and give them a piece of my mind-"

"I told myself that," Iris muttered

"Wha?!"

"Yeah…"

"Why would you do that, Iris?"

"Because…ever since I was l-little…kids would always te-tease and pi-pick on me and stuff," Iris started slowly, "they'd call me…palm t-tree head, ba-balloon head they called me ju-jungle animal because I li-liked climbing trees and swinging on vines and stuff…they thought I was weird and crazy…they were just really mean to me. No one li-liked me a-and that's why…I-I had such a ha-hard time…making friends…well until I met Ash o-of course"

Iris could help but let a small smile pull on the corner of her mouth as she thought briefly back on the day when she had first met the raven haired boy she had fallen for, she sniffled and whipped tears from brown eyes and continued, "and when me and all the other kids got older…all those girls got boyfriends or secret admires…I-I had well none. Not any of the boys even paid attention to me, th-the avoided me i-it was if I was invisible to them…s-so I just figured…I-I was ug-ugly and-"

"No Iris stop it!" Dawn demanded she hated hearing her friend say all these things about herself, she grabbed Iris by the shoulders, "You! Are! Not! Ugly!" she shouted shaking her roughly with each word Iris pulled back and looked sheepishly down at her hands feeling stupid for the little pity party she had just given herself,

"…A-Are you sure Dawn…am I-I really…well pretty?"

"Of course!" Dawn exclaimed, "You're just as pretty as me, better even!" she complemented trying to lift her friend's sprits

Iris turned away, blushing at her friend's kind words, "T-Thanks Dawn…but I-I'm still not so-"

"Alright Iris, if you don't believe me," Dawn interrupted, "I'll prove to you how beautiful you really are!"

"Really?" Iris asked, scrubbing away the last of her tears, "How Dawn?"

Dawn giggled, "Oh, you'll see,"

Iris arched an eyebrow, "What do you mean by-HEY!"

The purple haired girl didn't get to finish her sentence as her bluenette friend grabbed her by the wrist, yanked her off the bed and pulled her down the hallway.

"W-Where are you two going?" asked a startled Cilan as the two girls rushed past him

"I-I have n-no idea!" answered Iris as Dawn laughed and pulled her out the door


End file.
